Losing Sight of Love
by Killua K
Summary: She is blind. Is her heart, too?


A/n: I'm getting hooked on writing one-shot fanfictions. I think I'll continue writing this kind of fic. Well, it's better and easier than writing long fics that I can't even finish typing. I don't have enough time to spend for writing every chapter.  
  
This is another story. The plot is 70% mine but the characters are 100% not (is this math? Nope, guyz...) - so you better be nice to me. Please read this and review! By the way, do you watch the series 'Meteor Garden'? I hope you do! Because I want to meet other fanatics of this show.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. And I think I borrowed a part of this story from Daredevil.  
  
Losing Sight of Love  
  
By: Killua K.  
  
@~~~~~  
  
I was strolling down the road, thinking about the days that have passed. I can still remember every moment in that short span of time. And most of these memories that I have is only about you.  
  
I walked towards the riverside and sat on the grass-covered earth. It was dusk and everything was lovely in my eyes- the sun, the clouds, nature, and the people around, actually, everything was nice.  
  
Then I reminisced again.  
  
Your pretty face...it flashed before me and started once more my yearning for your presence. I wanted to forget you- everything about you. But you know that I just can't do that. There are just some things in life that you can't just easily stop thinking about. And I believe that, in my life, you are one of them.  
  
We met here at this exact place, do you still remember? I was sitting on this same place. And you were really the one that caught my attention.  
  
You were holding this cane. And you had these glasses. I couldn't see your eyes because they're covered by your heavy spectacles. You suddenly looked at me.  
  
"Do you believe in coincidences?" You asked me then. I was surprised to hear those words from you. It was just awkward for me. I thought you haven't noticed my presence. I sighed and tried to look for an answer for your question. Then I looked at you again.  
  
"If I believe in coincidences, then maybe I am not here beside you, wasting words for that matter," I simply replied.  
  
"Then you do believe it?" you told me. I nodded my head.  
  
"Do you believe it?" you asked again. I wondered why you repeated your words. I nodded my head and was puzzled.  
  
"Do you?" you spoke once more.  
  
"Yeah," I finally answered. I was getting confused by your actions. I didn't know why you kept on repeating your question.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry if I'm being so stubborn...You see, if you are nodding your head to answer me then you better not do it again if I will ask you of something," you explained. I stared at you for a long time and was so pleased to hear your soft voice.  
  
"Doushite?" I asked.  
  
You lifted your hand and removed your glasses. Then when it's gone, you opened your eyes.  
  
I found them so beautiful. They were big sapphire blue eyes. But yours were strange. Your pupils were not moving much and they have decreased in size. I realized that they hurt because of the sunlight. I saw your lips as they curved upwards. They were pale and thin- but they seemed so soft. I didn't know exactly why you smiled.  
  
You put your glasses on and turned away from me.  
  
"I'm blind."  
  
My mouth gaped. I didn't react much. I thought that you'd be hurt if I'd respond so innocently and insensitively. I can't upset a lady like you. I lowered my head and felt so guilty. I shouldn't have been so inquisitive and so insensible of your actions earlier. I should've comprehended that you are suffering from a defect.  
  
"But my other senses were more developed because of my eye problem. I practiced so much to train them so I can act like a normal person," you explained. You released a sigh. I could feel that you are shivering- maybe you were about to cry. "However, even if I have the most developed senses, I can never be a normal person again. It isn't normal if you can't see things...And believe me...it is hard to accept the mere reality. The reality that- I will never see again. There is no hope for a blind woman like me. I have no chance of having sight once more."  
  
I swallowed a lump inside my throat and felt so uncomfortable. What if you really cried? How would I comfort you? I don't even know what you feel or how it feels to be in your situation. I think you are absolutely right- it is hard to be sightless. And it is also hard to understand how people like you feel.  
  
I stared at you. I clenched my fists and wished that you'd stop telling your story. I don't want to hear anything anymore. It's enough. I was just getting more and more upset.  
  
You didn't cry.  
  
I saw no tears. Have you stopped crying since you lost your sight?  
  
I wondered how you coped with your condition. I felt so little when you kept on telling these things to me. I couldn't do or even say something to you.  
  
"It's funny, you know," you said. You were still smiling. "I'm telling the story of my life to a stranger like you. And I'm very grateful that you do not consider it as a waste of time."  
  
I chuckled at what you said. I kept on staring at you and for the very first time, I found you so beautiful.  
  
"This is what others say 'coincidence'. You meet a person that you don't even know and something happens. You first think that it's just a mere accident but then, there are no things such as that. There's a reason for everything. I mean, for example, in my case, I'm blind. However, I can't just regret it. I know that there is a reason why I have no sight..." you continued. I appreciated the way you make serious things lighter. I thought that you were feeling sorry for yourself because you are blind. It's the opposite. You are grateful and if I am you, I wouldn't be. I am afraid to live in darkness. And being sightless means darkness for a lifetime.  
  
"But then, sometimes, I also feel sorry for myself. Sometimes, I can't just stop myself from regretting the days that I have spent in this world when my eyes can still see. If I could just turn back the hands of time, I'd do that. I should've appreciated even the smallest thing in my life. But, now, it's too late to do that," you explained. You were facing the serene river and feeling its peacefulness. I, just stared at your beauty and kept on thinking if you could somehow feel me too. I didn't know why I was swept away by your presence here. But one thing was for sure, I need to listen. You were right. There is no such thing as coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. And maybe, there is a reason why we have to meet near this river and talk about life.  
  
Suddenly, you stood up and went nearer to the running water. You held your cane on your right hand and guided yourself to the water. You sat there then rolled up one sleeve of your garment. I saw your white skin. It was smooth and seemed so soft. You dipped your hand into the water and were relaxed as you left it there. The water wetted your skin and sent you shiver from its cold temperature. When you finally lifted your hand, I saw the glistening droplets of water that formed on it. They were sparkling so nicely and after a moment, I just realized that if you could just see how beautiful everything was, maybe you would not want to live in darkness anymore.  
  
You removed your glasses and opened your big blue eyes. You scooped some fresh water from the river and suddenly you splashed it onto your face. I didn't know why you did that to yourself. But when you turned your face to me, I was startled to find you weeping.  
  
I stood up from my place and went closer to you. I held your cheek and rubbed my fingers on its silky smooth feel. It was long before I knew that I was admiring you. And I pity you so much because you can't see anything. But then, I also pity myself because the only thing that I can do to comfort you is to listen to your problems and pain.  
  
The tears were coming out slowly from your eyes and I was hurt when I saw you crying. I wiped them by my thumbs and held your face before me.  
  
"I thought you cannot cry anymore," I finally spoke. You started sobbing hard. I was so startled about it. I fetched you into my muscular arms and embraced you gently. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to be hurt. I caressed your body and tried to hush you into a deep slumber. But you just wouldn't follow my command.  
  
"I'm tired of being blind."  
  
I hugged you more tightly. I don't want you to talk anymore. I don't want you to hurt your own self. I can't let that happen.  
  
"If I could just see everything now...If I could just see this world for the very last time...But I know that nothing will change. Nothing will be the same again. I will be sightless forever. I just have to wait for my death," you told me as you cried harder. I tightened my hug more and hushed you. But you continued sobbing.  
  
You clung onto my shirt and wailed your sorrow. I wondered if this was the first time you have let out your sadness from your heart. After some time, you became quiet. I looked down and saw you sleeping peacefully with the traces of tears on your cheeks. I was happy to find you like this. I wiped the dried tears on your face and decided to bring you to my house. I carried you in my brawny arms and became so careful so you wouldn't wake up from your peaceful sleep. I wanted you to stay that way. I don't want you to be pained.  
  
Days began passing by and everyday, we are spending much time together. I can see your happiness growing so fast and I am very glad that I can help you in your situation. I have been waiting for a long time for you to move on completely.  
  
One time, I planned to surprise you from your sleep. I was going to tell you my special feelings for you. I had been hiding it for days and yet I can't take it any longer. I know it would be hard for you to accept that I am falling in love with you. But I hope you would understand how I feel for you.  
  
I knocked on the door and waited until I realized that no one was there to open it. I went inside and found you sleeping quietly on your couch. You were looking so nice. You still wore your glasses. I removed them from your eyes so I can see your whole face and memorize your every feature. I don't want to forget how you look because if I am going to be blind too, I will still have a memory of your pretty face. I still remembered what you told me last night. I was so touched by your words...  
  
"I wish I could see your face, Aoshi. Because if I am going to die today, when I live again in this world, I will look for you and have you beside me again."  
  
You were almost telling me that you love me too and you don't want to be away from me. Well, my dearest one, I feel the same way for you ever since we have met. And you were absolutely right at what you said when we first met. There are no such things like coincidences. Everything happens for a reason. And I guess this is the reason why we were fated by destiny. We are truly meant for each other; although you can't see me.  
  
I held your face and pressed a light kiss on your lips. I wanted you to wake up, kissing me and finding me here beside you. I just wanted you to know that nothing can stop me from loving a woman like you.  
  
You were still silent.  
  
I smiled at your reaction. You were so innocent I might say. I could still see the naïveté your beautiful face expressed. You were curled into a ball, hugging yourself. I wish I was the one hugging you. I wanted to feel your warmth.  
  
I parted my lips and began confessing my love for you.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me alone in this world- because if you do leave me, I will also live in the eternal darkness you are experiencing," I started. You were not reacting. You're still sleeping. "I'm in love with you, Misao."  
  
You didn't wake up. I just smiled and felt so foolish. I'm talking here and yet you aren't listening. Then I stood up and left a rose beside you. I left your house and preferred to comeback later.  
  
But I wasn't been able to come back after that.  
  
Unfortunately, I've known that you have died. You died about fifteen minutes before I arrived. If I were just there earlier, maybe you have heard my confession. But then, I can't turn back the hands of time.  
  
My reminiscence ended there. And now, I've also lost my sight- of moving on. I can't lift my feet from yesterday. I'm stuck there and I will forever be. Oh, Misao, I wish you have seen me before you died and have heard my words. If you ever reincarnate in this world, you can't find me here and have me beside you again because you have no memory of my face.  
  
But then, it'll be all right. I have memorized you. I will just be the one who'll look for you when you live again.  
  
OWARI  
  
A/n: Give me a review. 


End file.
